


Obsesiones sobre un diario viejo

by L_Delta



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Haytham's diary, M/M, Masturbation, Minor mentions of homophobia, Oral Sex, Smut, Work in Spanish, diary entries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Delta/pseuds/L_Delta
Summary: —Es mi diario, —respondió Haytham al fin.A Shay no se le había ocurrido que el maestro hubiera decidido continuar con su libro, pero no sería una idea extraña; debía haber mucho de su vida que quisiera grabar en papel. Tenía curiosidad, aquel diario seguramente contaría ahora los hallazgos más recientes de la orden y las impresiones del maestro sobre el mundo y sus vivencias; quizás sobre el mismo Shay.—Espero que hable bien sobre mí en su diario, maestro, —dijo Shay, a medio camino entre la broma y la duda.—No he escrito sobre ti.Ya fuera por lujuria o por plana curiosidad, aquella respuesta habría de desencadenar una insistente inquietud en Shay.





	Obsesiones sobre un diario viejo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo después de años de dejar de escribir fanfiction, por favor, sean gentiles.
> 
> Dedicado a Pal (que aún no tiene cuenta de Ao3), quien me obligó a escribir smut en esta historia, las quejas o aplausos deberían ir para ella.
> 
> Este trabajo también estará publicado en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad, por si alguien prefiere leerlo en esas plataformas. El nombre del perfil y de la historia es el mismo.

**Obsesiones sobre un diario viejo**

 

Como asesino y como templario, Shay había descubierto, más de una vez, la horrorosa sensación en las entrañas producto de caer al vacío; el no tener certeza si la tierra lo volvería trizas al estrellarse contra ella o el irrisorio pensamiento de seguir cayendo eternamente. Pues bien, había encontrado algo peor: la del agua helada quemándole la piel a través de la ropa, metiéndose en sus botas y penetrando en su cráneo. No sólo ardía como brazas al rojo, también embotaba los sentidos y en más de una ocasión Shay creyó haber perdido una extremidad al no poderla sentir por el frío.

Por ello es que aquella vez mientras caía, aún antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el agua casi congelada, Shay ya estaba maldiciendo. El impacto llegó apenas un instante más tarde, pero a él le pareció que hubiera estado cayendo por minutos enteros, sólo esperando que el agua le calara los huesos.

El error había sido suyo por completo; contra las recomendaciones de Gist, decidió ir a explorar los restos de un barco encallado entre las olas congeladas. Despedazado a un punto irreparable, el navío le había parecido una mina llena de tesoros que esperaban sólo a que él los encontrara; Shay no dudó en abandonar la seguridad de la cubierta del Morrigan para investigar entre trozos de madera que el frío había conservado de la putrefacción. La nieve había comenzado a caer copiosamente apenas unos minutos más tarde y, entre el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y la nieve limitando la visibilidad, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Shay calculara mal un salto y terminara por caer al agua, tan sólo a unos centímetros de donde debió haber caído.

—Capitán, —dijo Gist, cuando Shay se tambaleó sobre la cubierta del Morrigan, su voz era demasiado alegre para el gusto de Shay—. Parece que disfrutaste la cacería de tesoros. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Monedas de oro en el agua?

—Ah-ahora no, Gist, —dijo Shay tiritando—. No-no estoy de hu-humor.

Gist soltó una carcajada; debía ser su venganza por ignorar sus recomendaciones. Shay se guardó las réplicas para otro día, el siguiente “te lo advertí” que pudiera decirle a Gist sería glorioso sin lugar a dudas.

—Me-me voy a mi camarote, —dijo, ya dirigiéndose allá con pasos vacilantes—. Que-que no me molesten. Cu-cualquier cosa es-estás a cargo; de todos modos hoy no sa-saldremos de aquí.

—Como quieras, Shay. ¡Ya escucharon, hombres!, ¡guarden las velas! ¡Todo aquel que no esté haciendo tareas vitales que vaya bajo cubierta! No se me ocurre un momento peor para que alguien termine enfermo, ¿no es verdad?

Shay dejó a Gist para que hablara consigo mismo y entró en su camarote. El cambio entre la ventisca exterior y el calor que se acumulaba dentro fue muy bien recibido; Shay se deshizo de sus botas, su abrigo, camisa y pantalones antes de recordar que no estaba solo.

—Maestro Kenway, —dijo, a medio camino de desamarrarse los calzones. La cara le ardió súbitamente y no como producto del calor de la cabina—. Lo lamento mucho, no recordaba que estaba aquí.

Haytham Kenway, siempre ocupado en sus libros y notas, rara vez abandonaba el escritorio en el camarote de Shay. También eran pocas las veces que se distraía, pero cuando se percató de su presencia, el maestro había levantado la vista de sus documentos; Shay pudo jurar que sus mejillas también se enrojecieron, aunque sólo por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada de él, visiblemente avergonzado. El maestro se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—No… no te disculpes, Shay, es tu camarote, —dijo finalmente el maestro—. Puedo esperar afuera mientras… mientras te pones ropa seca, —hizo ademán de tomar sus papeles, pero Shay lo detuvo con un gesto que Haytham no pudo ver por por tener los ojos fijos en una horrible bandera del otro lado del camarote.

—Por favor, no. No es necesario. A-además, está cayendo una tormenta; no podría dejarlo afuera.

—Tampoco me sentiría cómodo despojándote de tu privacidad, —aquella era una extraña concepción, considerando que en lo que había durado el viaje, desde el puerto de Nueva York hasta el sitio precursor y ahora a su regreso, ambos habían compartido camarote, y no era la primera vez; pero desnudarse en la oscuridad o aprovechando la ausencia del otro debía ser completamente diferente, al menos para el maestro Kenway.

—Y yo no le habría invitado a quedarse aquí si sintiera mi privacidad amenazada por su presencia.

—En ese caso, eh… seguiré con mis asuntos.

Bajó la cabeza, concentrándose nuevamente en su redacción, aunque Shay pudo jurar que la pluma apenas se movió sobre el papel durante. Él, mientras tanto, terminó de desnudarse y se secó concienzudamente el cuerpo y el cabello; luego saltó a la cama con una camisa de algodón que logró rescatar de entre una pila de armas viejas.

Aún tenía el cuerpo acalambrado cuando el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él, aquello no le gustaba, por lo que se removió entre las sábanas para darse calor y buscó algo para entretenerse en lugar de quedarse dormido; su camarote, sin embargo, presentaba el mismo aspecto de siempre, salvo por las pertenencias del maestro Kenway que abarrotaban una esquina del mismo, ordenadas con el mayor cuidado posible en un espacio tan reducido como ese y sin cajones propios. Shay habría deseado tener un mejor lugar para instalarlo, pero no lo tenía; las dependencias de la tripulación eran todo menos apropiadas y la bodega estaba fuera de discusión. Haytham por su parte, se había negado a desplazar por completo a Shay de su lugar y ninguno había visto problemas en compartir la pieza.

Al menos hasta entonces.

El maestro Kenway no le había dirigido una sola palabra y ni siquiera el ruido de la pluma al rasgar el papel interrumpía el silencio. Estaba inmóvil, encorvado sobre el escritorio de Shay, muy tenso. Quizás los ingleses fueran más puritanos de lo que Shay había dado crédito en primer lugar.

—Creí que ya habría terminado sus reportes, maestro, —dijo Shay, optando por intentar una charla ligera.

—¿Cómo dices?, —preguntó Haytham, sin volverse hacia él.

—No ha dejado de escribir desde que salimos del sitio de los precursores; dudo que necesitara tanto tiempo para redactar los informes de la misión, —el maestro suspiró—. Aunque supongo que podría estar capturando detalles que se me escaparon a mí.

—No son informes, —dijo Haytham, con un tono que podría describirse como _doliente_.

—Oh.

Shay sabía que debían guardar una especie de registro en clave sobre la naturaleza de sus actividades, aunque fuera para consulta personal; todo ese tiempo supuso que el maestro los estaría escribiendo para compartirlos con la orden. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar escribiendo con tal dedicación?

—¿Son cartas, entonces?, —aunque no podía ser, el maestro escribía en un pesado volumen en lugar de papel suelto—. No es necesario que responda si eso compromete la orden, —ofreció Shay.

—Es mi diario, —respondió al fin.

A Shay no se le había ocurrido que el maestro hubiera decidido continuar con su libro, pero no sería una idea extraña; debía haber mucho de su vida que quisiera grabar en papel. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que diría ese volumen, aquel diario seguramente contaría ahora los hallazgos más recientes de la orden y las impresiones del maestro sobre el mundo y sus vivencias; quizás sobre el mismo Shay.

De pronto la curiosidad se había multiplicado y a ésta se le había agregado una ligera inquietud.

—Espero que hable bien sobre mí en su diario, maestro, —dijo, a medio camino entre la broma y la duda.

—No he escrito sobre ti, —replicó Haytham.

Fue una respuesta sincera y seguramente sin malicia, pero Shay no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de decepción al escucharla. No era lógico sentirla, claro, el maestro tendría una infinidad de cosas que preferiría abordar en sus memorias, más aún considerando las maravillas que habían presenciado en los días pasados; aún así no dejaba de ser desalentador.

Habría pensado que después de su campaña en el norte el maestro habría considerado a Shay digno de mencionarse en sus papeles. No era así.

—Será mejor que duerma ya. Mañana partiremos temprano si pasa la tormenta.

—Por supuesto, apagaré la vela lo antes posible, —dijo el maestro con tono neutro.

Shay se volvió entre las cobijas, mirando hacia las paredes de madera del camarote. Aquella noche soñó con el ruido de la pluma al rasgar papel y las manos del maestro, manchadas en tinta.

 

La tormenta se prolongó hasta la mañana siguiente. Shay miró con preocupación la gruesa capa de nieve que se había formado sobre la cubierta del Morrigan y luego el cielo grisáceo, donde no había un solo rincón que no estuviera cubierto de nubes.

—Avisa a los hombres que limpien la cubierta lo antes posible, Gist, —dijo. Tenía la voz ronca aquella mañana, esperaba no caer enfermo.

—¿Nos vamos ya?, —Shay asintió.

—Temo que podríamos quedarnos varados si nos quedamos aquí. No parece que la tormenta vaya a parar pronto.

Gist bajó del puente y ordenó a los hombres que tiraran la nieve por los bordes de la cubierta. Era un trabajo tedioso, porque había que asegurarse de no resbalar por el hielo, pero también había que hacerlo rápido, antes de que la nieve volviera a acumularse. Shay maldijo entre dientes por posponer tanto la partida.

Para cuando consiguieron levar anclas ya era tarde, era una fortuna que en esa época del año, aquellas latitudes tan extremas presentaran días muy largos; aunque no todo estaba a su favor, la ventisca había empeorado considerablemente y debieron navegar varias horas en una visibilidad casi nula.

—¿Cuándo crees que salgamos de la tormenta?, —preguntó Gist muy cerca de su oído para hacerse escuchar sobre el viento que rugía a su alrededor.

—No lo sé, —admitió Shay, mirando el cielo, apenas oscurecido por la noche y por las nubes negras—. Pero calculo que no pasará de mañana a mediodía.

—Espero que tengas razón, o terminaremos estrellándonos contra un iceberg.

—Sé navegar con estos climas, Gist, no lo olvides.

Shay tenía los brazos y las piernas acalambradas, no al grado del día anterior, por supuesto, pero le dolía moverse y hacía un buen rato que no sentía la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Gist, que seguramente pasaba por lo mismo, le ofreció un trago del aguardiente que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, Shay se rehusó. El alcohol era una trampa en estos climas: daba una sensación de calentar a la persona y hacía más tolerable la sensación térmica, pero la realidad era que bajaba la temperatura del cuerpo.

—De hecho, preferiría una bebida caliente, —dijo—. O volver a mi camarote.

—Puedo encargarme, si quieres, —ofreció Gist, frotándose las manos.

—Aún no. Ve abajo, será mejor que duermas un poco. Prefiero dejarte el timón esta noche.

Su primer oficial asintió agradecido y desapareció por la trampilla de la cubierta. Un destello de cálida luz anaranjada brilló por un instante antes de que la pequeña puerta se cerrara detrás de Gist.

No hubo más que el ruido del viento contra sus orejas durante el buen rato. A pesar de no ser el único en la cubierta, parecía que el resto de los marinos habían sucumbido al deprimente clima. Los hombres permanecían muy juntos los unos a los otros en sus puestos.

Shay habría dado cualquier cosa por estar entre ellos, compartiendo calor; más aún por volver a la la calidez de sus cobijas.

Esa mañana había sido particularmente difícil. El viento helado chocaba contra las puertas de la cabina, pero adentro reinaba una placentera calidez; Shay tuvo que abandonar la cama mientras el maestro Kenway aún dormía y compartir calor era más apetecible que nunca. Estaba seguro de que el calor no se había disipado por completo en el camarote.

Fue por ello que se sorprendió cuando se percató de la presencia del maestro subiendo los escalones hacia el puente. Temblaba y estaba envuelto en varios abrigos, pero se acercó a él con paso decidido.

—Creí que aprovecharía el calor allá abajo, maestro, —dijo Shay en voz alta, para hacerse oír.

—Tenía que estirar las piernas. No es por ofender, Shay, pero el camarote tiende a sentirse opresivo después de un tiempo.

—Entiendo perfectamente.

—Además tenía que saber cómo vamos. Esta tormenta ya ha durado demasiado, —Haytham aguzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde no se veía mucho más allá del mascarón del barco.

—No es lo normal en esta época del año, supongo que saldremos pronto. Cuento con eso.

El maestro no respondió y miró a su alrededor, como si examinara la forma de cada copo de nieve que caía del cielo con inusual violencia. Al mismo tiempo se acercó a Shay hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro; no era precisamente cómodo cuando intentaba llevar el timón contra la ventisca, pero no sería él quien pidiera que se apartara, así que lo dejó ser.

—¿Has navegado antes en estos climas?

—Unas cuantas veces, sí. Tanto _antes_ como _después_ , —dijo, no era necesario explicar antes y después de qué. Haytham asintió distraídamente.

—Nunca te lo dije de manera directa, pero me alegra que navegues con nosotros. Los hombres como tú son escasos y valiosos.

—¿Como yo, señor?

—Hábiles, valientes y ecuánimes. Ya es una grata sorpresa cuando encuentras dos de estas virtudes en un hombre; tener las tres te pone por encima de la mayoría de los que he conocido.

Las palabras fueron tan agradables como inesperadas; al escucharlas, Shay sonrió para sí mismo, oculto detrás de las solapas de su abrigo.

Volvieron al interior del camarote mucho más tarde, cuando Shay calculó que habían pasado un par de horas más y llamó a Gist para que lo relevara. El maestro lo acompañó todo el tiempo, hablándole de todos aquellos hombres que había conocido hasta la fecha, desde simples marineros hasta caballeros y nobles.

Shay escuchaba con atención, asimilando cada palabra, pues cada una era una pequeña pieza más que le faltaba en la imagen completa de Haytham.

 

Coincidiendo con los cálculos de Shay, la tormenta se disipó a la mañana siguiente, dejando tras de sí el cielo más azul y más limpio que él o sus marinos hubieran visto en meses.

Aunque no todo era tan benigno. Apenas pasara la tormenta, el deshielo producto de una entrante primavera había comenzado a dejar enormes trozos de hielo en el agua, llevados por las mismas corrientes que el Morrigan aprovechaba para desplazarse, por lo que había que navegar despacio.

Para la profunda sorpresa y el agrado de Shay, el maestro Kenway había tomado la costumbre de acompañarle durante la navegación, tanto en las mañanas como en las tardes. Y sorprendente también fue observar a un hombre de su naturaleza contemplar con profunda admiración los pequeños detalles del ambiente que Shay ya tomaba como naturales, dada su experiencia en la mar.

—Desconocía que las auroras fueran un fenómeno tan común, —dijo el maestro, mirando el cielo negro, iluminado con luces de los más diversos colores. Los marinos en la cubierta apenas dedicaban un momento para hacer lo mismo.

—Sólo en estas épocas, maestro, —respondió Shay, optando por mirar la inmensidad del océano, rota únicamente por los muros de hielo en la distancia y los cientos de icebergs que intentaban evadir—. A partir de marzo se vuelven más escasos hasta el otoño. Tengo entendido que en el hemisferio sur sucede al contrario.

—¿Has estado allá?, —preguntó Haytham, volviendo toda su atención a Shay.

—Nunca, pero algunos de mis marineros sí lo han hecho, ellos me han contado. ¿Qué hay de usted?

—Estuve allá un par de veces, sí. Por asuntos de la orden, —dijo.

—¿Y cómo es?

—No puedo decir que conozca los territorios del sur a cabalidad, —admitió—. Tan solo estuve en las Américas, particularmente en las colonias españolas. Allá las estaciones se oponen a las que conocemos aquí, ahora, por ejemplo, está a punto de caer la primavera en nuestros territorios y allá apenas comenzará el otoño. Es un desfase ciertamente fascinante.

Shay ya sabía todo aquello de las estaciones y los climas que albergaba el otro lado del mundo, pero cuando hablaba de sus experiencias, el maestro usaba un tono gentil, casi romántico que robaba el aliento. Era un gusto escucharlo mientras las suaves olas arrastraban el barco.

—Pero son una maravilla para los sentidos, —continuó—. Nunca vi playas tan azules y allá donde las latitudes son muy bajas parece que nunca deja de ser primavera.

—Suena a que es todo lo contrario que acá arriba.

—Ambos son paisajes hermosos a su manera particular, Shay. Y experiencias completamente diferentes.

—Me pregunto cuál es la que más le gustó, —dijo Shay. Posiblemente esperaba que la respuesta de Haytham trajera consigo algún significado subyacente.

—No estoy seguro su pudiera escoger un momento de mi vida sobre otro, —respondió él, pensativo—. Los dos guardan verdadero valor para mí, pero de tener que hacerlo, pienso que lo que he aprendido y visto recientemente supera con creces aquello a lo que me enfrenté en el pasado.

Shay suspiró, llenado de un orgullo que no le correspondía. Ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que el maestro no hubiera escrito sobre él aún porque tuviera que ordenar sus notas; los eventos del yacimiento precursor no habían sido sencillos de comprender, ni siquiera de presenciar. Aún Haytham habría deseado tener tiempo de digerir aquellas situaciones.

—¡Caza mayor, capitán!, —gritó de pronto uno de sus marineros—. ¡A estribor!

Algunos de sus hombres se asomaron por la borda para ver al animal. Era una ballena asesina, algo más grande de las que Shay acostumbraba a ver; el animal se hundía y volvía a salir a la superficie, probablemente cazando algo que era imposible ver sobre las aguas.

Era un espectáculo hipnótico y el mismo Shay tuvo que apartar la mirada a regañadientes para no chocar contra los trozos de hielo. El maestro también se había acercado al borde del Morrigan y pedido un catalejo para ver mejor a la bestia.

—¿Que preparen los arpones, capitán?, —preguntó el mismo hombre que había avistado a la ballena.

—Hoy no, —respondió Shay luego de un momento. En los últimos días no había estado de humor para matar, ni siquiera a un animal, ni una ballena asesina ya que se presentaba la ironía.

Los hombres silbaron, la mayoría volvió a sus tareas. Haytham no regresó a su lado hasta que la orca hubo desaparecido en la lejanía o debajo de las aguas.

—Pero que espécimen más magnifico, —dijo, entregando el catalejo a Gist—. Nunca había visto una orca, y nunca me imaginé que vería una tan cerca, —dió una palmada en el hombro a Shay cuando pasó detrás de él—. Empiezo a entender a mi padre.

—¿Maestro?

—Él nunca me habló de esto, de… de su vida como corsario, —explicó de manera ausente. Aunque hablaba en voz alta, Shay sintió como si no estuviera invitado en la conversación, como si fuera un intruso en los pensamientos del maestro—. Nunca mencionó una sola palabra, pero siempre me pareció que no estaba conforme con la vida que teníamos, como si aspirara a más o extrañara algo más grande que nuestra familia. Cuando me enteré de lo que había sido… de a qué actividades se había dedicado, me negué a pensar que esto fuera lo que extrañaba, —hizo un gesto vago a su alrededor, al Morrigan—. Pero empiezo a entenderlo.

—¿Escribirá sobre esto en su diario, maestro?, —preguntó Shay tan abruptamente, que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Haytham lo miró, nuevamente enfocado en el presente, como si la pregunta lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Supongo que sí, —dijo al fin—. La razón de las memorias se encuentra en los grandes acontecimientos, pero su encanto en los pequeños detalles.

No hablaron más después de eso, el maestro probablemente inmerso en sus propias memorias, Shay en su imaginación.

 

Las predicciones que Shay había hecho sobre la tranquilidad del resto del viaje no duraron demasiado. Apenas tres días después de que la tormenta de nieve los aquejara, una tromba los tomó desprevenidos, cerca de las costas de Halifax, a medio camino desde su punto de partida a su destino.

La tormenta en sí misma no presentó un problema particularmente grande; él y su tripulación habían estado antes en similares, incluso peores y consiguieron navegar a través de ella con relativa sencillez a pesar de las altas olas que movían el Morrigan de un lado a otro y que estuvieron a punto de lanzar a uno de sus hombres al agua.

El movimiento, sin embargo, fue suficientemente grande como para sacar al maestro Kenway del camarote en medio de la noche en el camisón de lana que utilizaba para dormir y envuelto en un abrigo que Shay reconoció como suyo.

—¿Hace cuánto que empezó esta tormenta?, —preguntó, subiendo con dificultad los escalones de la cubierta al puente. Aunque se sostenía con fuerza del barandal de madera, Shay temió que terminara por resbalar y señaló a Gist para que lo ayudara a subir.

—Hace unas horas, maestro. No mucho después de que se marchó a dormir.

—¿Y estamos bien?, —aunque intentaba mantener la calma en su tono de voz, no lo conseguía del todo. Tenía el rostro pálido y el cabello, siempre prístino, ahora se agitaba con el viento, dándole un aire de desesperación.

—Nos hemos enfrentado a peores, señor. Parece más peligroso de lo que en realidad es, —dijo, girando el timón con violencia para tomar una ola de frente.

La parte delantera del Morrigan se elevó varios metros, mientras que la popa permaneció abajo. Shay se sostuvo firme gracias al timón, pero Haytham se tambaleó. Reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerse del barandal de madera y del hombro de Shay.

—¿Te atreves a decir que no es peligroso?, —preguntó el maestro, cuando el Morrigan volvió a una posición más natural—. No me atrevo siquiera a imaginar como serán las verdaderas tormentas, —admitió.

—Uno termina por acostumbrarse a uno que otro peligro, —dijo Shay, ayudándolo a estabilizarse en un momento de calma—. ¿Es la primera vez que está en una tormenta en alta mar, maestro?

—Primera y espero que última, —dijo él—. No soy de la costumbre de viajar en barco.

—Espero que eso no signifique que nos privará de su presencia en el Morrigan una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino, —dijo Shay. Las palabras escaparon de su boca con facilidad, como si tuviera la mente embotada por el alcohol; en vez de un rechazo tajante, Shay se encontró escuchando la risa del maestro.

La rareza del sonido lo confundió hasta que se dió cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír con soltura. Shay aventuró una mirada de reojo a Haytham, que seguía sujeto firmemente de la barandilla.

—No lo haré, si prometes que habrá menos tormentas, —respondió el maestro al fin.

—Si eso estuviera en mi poder, le aseguro que lo haría, pero soy un humilde marinero, —Haytham chasqueó la lengua.

—Dudo mucho que humilde sea la mejor palabra para describirte, Shay, —dijo—. No me sorprendería en absoluto si escribieras tus memorias y éstas se convirtieran en una especie de novela fantástica para aquellos que gustan del mar y las aventuras. Yo mismo las leería con avidez, estoy seguro.

Shay aceptó el halago con la mayor gracia que pudo, aunque internamente podría haber saltado de gusto.

Poco más hablaron durante las siguientes horas; el mar seguía revuelto por la tempestad y Shay hizo su mejor esfuerzo para llevar la nave lo más suavemente posible, no sólo por el bien de su estructura, sino porque deseaba mostrar su dominio sobre las olas.

Cuando salieron del punto más álgido de la tempestad, poco antes del amanecer, Gist le dió una palmada en el hombro y lo envió a la cama, tomando él mismo el timón.

Haytham se había acercado a la borda del Morrigan por la popa para contemplar el mar revuelto que habían dejado atrás; parecía sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos y, en todo caso, sería ridículo que Shay tuviera que informarle que se iba a la cama, por lo que le dejó junto a la borda y entró en su cabina.

Ahí adentro, la tormenta había hecho de las suyas, quizás con más saña que afuera. Aunque no tenía muchas posesiones, todo aquello que no estuviera clavado firmemente en el suelo del camarote, tal como los muebles, había sido expulsado de sus lugares. Las cartas y los instrumentos de navegación estaban hechos un caos en el suelo, junto a la entrada, al igual que la ropa y las armas de Shay.

Tomó lo que pudo en su camino a la cama e intentó darle un orden básico dentro de un baúl y sobre las estanterías improvisadas. Ya tendría tiempo de devolver todo a su lugar después de haber reposado unas cuantas horas.

Algunas de las pertenencias del maestro habían caído también, éstas sobre la cama y Shay las dejó con cuidado sobre el escritorio, incluyendo el tintero, afortunadamente tapado con un corcho, su ropa y un pesado volumen, escondido debajo de todo lo demás. Shay tardó un momento en darse cuenta de la naturaleza del libro.

Era el diario del maestro.

El libro pesaba en sus manos más de lo que Shay hubiera imaginado. La pasta era dura, y él habría jurado que el lomo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para abrirse entre sus dedos; era ridículo, por supuesto, pero en su curiosidad que estuvo tentado a creerlo y dejar que se abriera.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna; aquello debía contener los pensamientos más profundos de Haytham y el hecho de que estuviera entre sus manos le parecía una señal enviada por una divinidad, si es que existía tal cosa. Ahí y en ese momento, se dió cuenta de que tenía tanto deseo como miedo de ver lo que estaba escrito en el libro; deseo de conocer aquello que el maestro guardaba para sí y miedo de ver, con toda seguridad, como sus ideales románticos eran lanzados por la borda.

No llegó a saber la verdad, la puerta del camarote volvió a abrirse y el maestro Kenway entró por ella. Sus ojos enfocaron directamente a Shay sosteniendo el diario.

—Veo que… tienes mis notas, —dijo, contrariado. Avanzó con paso seguro hacia él, pero se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraba, entonces abrió la boca para decir algo, ninguna palabra salió de ella.

Shay nunca lo había visto de aquella manera; no era propio de él dudar de sus acciones o palabras. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Shay a los ojos.

—Sí, sus pertenencias estaban sobre la cama, la tormenta debió arrojarlas aquí, —dijo Shay, tratando de aliviar la tensión que había surgido.

—¿Las has leído?, —preguntó Haytham.

—No, no, —aseguró Shay de inmediato—. Justo comencé a retirar todo.

Haytham no parecía del todo convencido, pero mucho más tranquilo, extendió la mano para tomar el libro. Shay se lo dió sin dudar.

—Temo haber dejado mis cosas por doquier, —dijo, volviendo lentamente al tono casual de su voz—. Es mi culpa que se hayan regado durante la tormenta, déjame ayudarte a levantarlas.

Limpiaron en silencio el espacio de la cama y el suelo junto a ella, para evitar pisar algo por accidente cuando se levantaran en la mañana. Para cuando terminaron, el maestro Kenway parecía tan tranquilo y confiado como siempre; Shay incluso se preguntó si no habría imaginado el nerviosismo de antes.

—Me iré a la cama, maestro, —anunció torpemente, desnudándose. Haytham le había dado la espalda, pero asintió.

—Será lo mejor; creo que haré lo mismo en unos minutos.

Shay se metió entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Escuchó a Haytham arreglar algunas cosas en el camarote, antes de que sus pasos se acercaran a la cama y luego de un momento, el maestro se acostó junto a él.

Aunque no se durmió de inmediato; Shay lo sintió moverse entre las sábanas una y otra vez, inquieto. Habría dado lo que sea por saber qué era lo que le preocupaba, si era lo que contenía el diario o lo que Shay pudo leer en él; no se atrevió a confrontarlo directamente con esa pregunta. Se quedó quieto y trató de calmarse, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

 

Como muchos otros días antes de ese, Shay despertó al amanecer y, como unos pocos más recientes, lo hizo sobrecogido por la presencia de Haytham del otro lado de la cama; envuelto en sus mismas cobijas e invitándolo a permanecer en la cama.

La breve discusión que habían tenido hacía unos días, había quedado en el olvido, al menos en la mente de Shay, que tan sólo se había quedado con una ferviente curiosidad, producto evidente de su lujuria.

Este deseo era una parte de sí mismo que pocas veces se había encontrado en la necesidad de ocultar, no precisamente porque no temiera las represalias de quienes pudieran enterarse, sino porque pocas veces se había hecho tan presente en su vida cotidiana como lo era entonces, al lado de Haytham, que parecía tentarlo a actuar.

Aunque poco o nada le importaba la moral que rondaba a los hombres de su naturaleza, no se dejaba engañar, ni aún por sus vivencias. Una mano amiga entre marinos, a leguas de la costa y días de viaje de cualquier mujer era una cosa; incluso las actividades más íntimas que se había permitido años atrás no dejaban de ser experiencias pueriles, perdonables en muchachos, pero no en hombres.

Así era que despertar en la compañía de otro hombre, con un inconveniente entre las piernas como si fuera un joven libertino e inexperto, era lo que menos deseaba; nada odiaría más que recibir desprecio de Haytham si sospechaba, apenas remotamente, de sus apreciaciones hacia él.

Intentó relajarse y limpiar su mente, enfocar los pensamientos en otros asuntos de mayor importancia, como las provisiones del Morrigan o las tareas que ahora tendría que cumplir para los templarios.

—Maestro, —susurró cuando aquella técnica no funcionó—. Maestro, —repitió, apenas un murmullo entre el ruido de las olas al chocar con el exterior del barco, pero fácilmente audibles para Haytham, de haber estado despierto.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Haytham y metió su mano dentro de las cobijas. Su miembro estaba duro como una roca.

Hubiera preferido tomarse su tiempo, disfrutar el momento aprovechando el calor del cuerpo del maestro a su lado y el aroma que desprendía sobre las cobijas. Tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo deprisa y a guardar silencio.

Apenas terminó, manchando el interior de su propia ropa, se levantó y se cambió, ocultando los pantalones sucios, pruebas de su lujuria, en el fondo de un baúl.

Afuera, la brisa fresca y salada de una mañana con el mar tranquilo le permitió calmarse y despertar por completo antes de tomar el mando del Morrigan. Su timonel, un muchacho talentoso, pero a quien Shay aún no confiaba su navío durante las emergencias, pareció alegre de ser relevado y volvió a las dependencias de la tripulación apenas dejó de estar a cargo del barco.

—Buenos días, Shay, —saludó Gist, tan fresco como siempre—. Ya estaba pensando que te habrías quedado dormido.

—Tuve un sueño excelente sobre una isla llena de hermosas sirenas, —respondió casualmente—. Habría deseado seguir durmiendo.

—Una lástima despertar con el maestro y no con una sirena, entonces, —Shay rió por la ironía—. Hablando del maestro, ¿tienes idea de cuales son sus planes al llegar a tierra?, —le preguntó.

—No, no me ha compartido eso, —dijo Shay.

—Creí que para estas alturas ya te habría compartido el propósito de su vida.

—Bueno, no está en mí cuestionar al maestro, —Gist se inclinó hacia adelante y lo miró de reojo.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, en todo caso. El maestro se pasa horas en el camarote y tú haces lo mismo cuando no tienes nada que atender aquí arriba; también comen juntos y duermen juntos, ¿qué se supone que hacen todo ese tiempo?

Shay habría deseado que la respuesta fuera totalmente escandalosa, pero no tenía razón para ocultar la verdad.

—El maestro Kenway se la pasa escribiendo. Cuando no lo hace, hablamos de sus viajes, o él hace algunas referencias filosóficas si he entendido bien.

—Filosofía, ¿eh?, —Gist chasqueó la lengua—. No te tenía por un hombre tan educado, Shay.

—No lo soy, —admitió—. Me limito a escuchar lo que él tiene que decir. Me parece que será lo más cercano que estaré de una verdadera instrucción.

—No te desanimes, amigo, siempre puedes aspirar a más.

Hablaron de asuntos más mundanos a partir de entonces. Shay se prometió a sí mismo preguntar al maestro por sus planes a futuro, siempre y cuando él deseara compartirlos con ellos, por supuesto.

Haytham no se presentó sino un par de horas más tarde, con ropas limpias que había podido conservar durante el viaje. Shay había visto que uno de sus marinos le llevara algo de comida hacía tiempo, antes de que tuviera que salir a buscarla.

—Buen día, maestro, —saludó Gist, adelantándose al propio Shay—. ¿Qué tal su sueño?

—Agradable, he conseguido acostumbrarme al movimiento del barco, —dijo, alcanzándolos sobre el puente—. ¿Cómo va nuestro viaje?

—Viento en popa, señor, —respondió Shay—. En dos días o tres a lo mucho llegaremos al puerto. Eso si las corrientes no cambian o se desata otra tormenta; aunque no hemos tenido suerte durante los días pasados.

—Me pareció haberte escuchado decir que te creabas tu propia suerte, —dijo el maestro Kenway con una sonrisa, alegre de haberlo capturado en este desliz de palabras. Gist rió.

—En lo referente a mis reacciones ante el mundo. Hay cosas que están fuera de mi control por completo, —dijo. No estaba dispuesto a que tergiversaran sus palabras, ni siquiera Haytham.

Navegó largas horas más, hasta que el sol alcanzó su cenit aquel día. Entonces pidió a uno de los muchachos del barco que les llevara la comida al camarote e invitó a Gist a unirse a él y al maestro para compartir los alimentos.

—¿Qué es lo que hará cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, maestro?, —preguntó Shay, sirviéndose una generosa ración del hígado de una ballena que habían capturado el día anterior, ante la mirada atenta de Haytham. Él y Gist comieron sin pensar, pero el maestro parecía aún fascinado por  su dieta.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar en el puerto, —dijo, en un tono cauto, que no admitía pedir más detalles sobre esos asuntos—. No creo que me lleve más de un par de días resolverlos. Quizás uno si… si estos asuntos se desarrollan como deseo.

—Y, ¿qué hará después?, —preguntó Gist, tan lleno de curiosidad como Shay y más dispuesto a hacer preguntas.

—Si es posible preguntar, claro, —dijo Shay de inmediato. Gist asintió.

—Claro.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé, —admitió el maestro—. Las necesidades de la orden siempre son claras, pero la forma en que debemos aproximarnos a ellas cambia con la misma rapidez que la superficie del mar. Puede ser que deba quedarme en el puerto o quizás deba partir; aún si supiera cual de esas dos opciones, no sabría por cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarme o a dónde tendré que ir.

—En todo caso, maestro, —dijo Shay—, tenga por seguro que el Morrigan está a su disposición. Siempre que la orden no tenga otros planes para nosotros.

—Agradezco la oferta y me alegro de escucharla. Me parece que luego de ver la maestría con la que navegas tú y tu tripulación, no me sentiría seguro en otra nave.

Aquel era otro cumplido que Shay atesoró con reverencia, a la vez que tuvo que mantener una facha de modestia. Gist le salvó de tener que dar una respuesta inmediata al aceptar el cumplido con más gracia que él y comenzar a contarle algunas de sus aventuras en las que Haytham no había estado presente.

La conversación, sin embargo, había traído a la cabeza de Shay un pensamiento que había conseguido ignorar hasta el momento: que el tiempo del maestro en la nave llegaba a su fin con mayor prontitud de la que él deseaba.

Aunque aquella no era la primera vez que Haytham los acompañaba en el Morrigan, había sido su travesía más larga así como la más importante. Shay dudaba que volviera a tener la oportunidad de compartir su camarote con él. Lo sentía verdaderamente, no sólo porque deseara al maestro; no habría más comidas sazonadas con la excelente conversación de Haytham ni momentos tranquilos en la compañía sencilla que habían conseguido construir durante el tiempo en que habían compartido su cabina.

Es posible que fuera lo mejor, con el tiempo sus sentimientos habrían terminado por aflorar; quizás por un desliz en sus actos o una palabra de más escapando de sus labios. Sería mejor dejar partir al maestro y permitirse algo de paz.

 

Muy a pesar de sus firmes intenciones de ver la partida de Haytham como un evento positivo, para el bien de sus propios afectos, no pudo sino mirar con decepción a través de su catalejo cuando sus hombres indicaron que la costa estaba a la vista. Era una tarde magnífica de rayos de sol anaranjados y en la lejanía casi parecía que el puerto había comenzado a arder.

—Anclaremos en el puerto mañana, —informó Shay al maestro volviendo camarote—. Estamos cerca ya, pero prefiero arribar con luz de día.

—Por supuesto, —respondió Haytham.

Como muchas otras noches, estaba inmerso en la redacción de sus notas de viaje. Shay lo contempló anhelante mientras la pluma desgarraba el papel hasta que decidió que seguir mirando sería demasiado obvio o demasiado incómodo para el maestro.

—¿Lo están esperando en el puerto?, —preguntó Shay. Se desprendió de su ropa y saltó a la cama; sabía que el maestro seguiría con su redacción, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la la luz de la vela.

—Es posible. Tengo que presentar un informe de todo lo que he visto y oído en nuestra misión, para cuando acabe con eso… seguramente mis asuntos ya me estarán esperando.

—Lamento mucho que no tenga descanso, maestro, —dijo, cobijándose hasta la barbilla y mirando la silueta de Haytham inclinada sobre el escritorio. Ahora era una parte tan fundamental del ambiente del camarote que su ausencia le parecería más difícil por la misma fuerza de la costumbre.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Shay. Es el camino que elegí para mí y las convicciones que tengo; no me arrepiento de nada, —dijo con firmeza. Pero luego agregó, con voz más amable—: Además, estos días en el Morrigan han sido de los más agradables de los últimos años.

Shay sonrió para sí, con los ojos ya entrecerrados por el sueño. Estaba siendo arrullado por la voz grave del maestro.

—¿Cree que se merezca un par de páginas en ese diario suyo?, —preguntó sin pensar. Haytham chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Un par de hojas?, —preguntó. Shay se quedó dormido antes de escuchar más.

 

—Asegúrate que las cosas lleguen a la posada del maestro Kenway. ¡Y que no se pierda nada!, —dijo Shay a uno de sus tripulantes en el puerto. El marino, un jovencito fuerte, asintió con firmeza y se alejó hacia el pueblo, tambaleándose bajo el peso de las pertenencias de Haytham, resguardadas en un baúl demasiado grande para ellas.

El maestro, que se había dispuesto al desalojo del camarote de Shay una vez hubieron fondeado en el puerto, se apareció junto a él en la borda del Morrigan. Iba más elegante que nunca, como si no les hubiera acompañado en alta mar por varias semanas y la suciedad del trabajo no hubiera sido capaz de tocarlo.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda con mis cosas, Shay, —dijo, formal y distante.

—No es problema, maestro, —respondió—. Pero debo insistir en mi propuesta, ¿está seguro que no quiere quedarse en el Morrigan? No partiremos sino en algunos días, es necesario que revisemos si el Morrigan no necesita reparaciones y que nos aprovisionemos.

—Temo que no, no podría abusar más de tu hospitalidad. Será mejor y más cómodo para todos si me quedo en la ciudad, —dijo. Por un momento Shay pensó que el maestro sospechaba de su secreto, pero el hombre era tan educado como siempre y no dudó al estrecharle la mano cuando él se la ofreció.

—Entonces se le extrañará aquí.

—Quizás, —respondió Haytham—, o quizás termines por aborrecer mi presencia en el Morrigan, Shay.

La contestación era extraña como pocas y estuvo acompañada de un gesto por parte de Haytham que le hizo pensar que el maestro sabía algo que Shay no. Aún así no dejó ir su mano hasta que Shay soltó la suya.

—Eso sería poco probable, —dijo él.

—En todo caso será mejor que me vaya, estoy seguro que me estarán esperando ya, —el maestro señaló hacia los muelles, donde un encapuchado disfrutaba distraídamente de una pipa. Parecía tan normal que no podía tratarse de otra cosa sino de un agente de la orden.

—Mucha suerte entonces, maestro.

—Lo mismo diría, pero me parece que no necesitas que te desee suerte.

Haytham se dió media vuelta y se alejó por las calles de la ciudad. El encapuchado lo siguió apenas pasó junto a él; ambos se perdieron de vista un momento más tarde.

Sólo entonces Shay sintió sobre sus hombros el cansancio del viaje; pensó en volver a su cabina, pero encontró que no deseaba volver a ella ahora que estaba más vacía y que la figura del maestro no se encontraba ahí, encorvado sobre sus notas en el escritorio.

Optó entonces por bajar a la bodega; ayudó a sus hombres a contabilizar los bienes que llevaban y también revisó las áreas que uno de sus oficiales consideró que eran las más necesitadas de reparación.

—Iré a conseguir compradores para nuestra mercancía, —dijo, tomando una bolsa de tabaco para mostrar—. Y veré quién pueda vendernos materiales para los arreglos.

Fue una mañana particularmente productiva; en las tiendas que rodeaban a los muelles consiguió un buen precio por el metal y el tabaco que llevaba el Morrigan. Contrató a varios carpinteros para reparar su nave y compró madera de calidad para los arreglos.

Gist lo encontraría varias horas más tarde fuera de una tienda de alimentos, dispuesto a comprar varias cajas de carne seca y sal. El nauseabundo olor de un puesto de pescado podrido fuera de la tienda no había conseguido disuadir el hambre que traía consigo desde el medio día, por lo que las tiras de res que colgaban en el aparador se veían más apetecibles de lo que merecían.

—Capitán, te busqué por todas partes, —dijo Gist, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Ya entregamos el cargamento a tus compradores, pero te están esperando para entregarte el pago personalmente. Y los hombres se preguntaban si esta vez te dignarías a compartir el pan con ellos.

—No sabía que mi despampanante presencia fuera tan extrañada en las dependencias, —respondió. El vendedor estaba empaquetando tiras de carne endurecida sobre la repisa de madera bajo la atenta mirada de Shay, quien no se atrevía a bajar la guardia por si el hombre decidía que a los marinos del Morrigan les haría bien algo de carne podrida.

—Sabes muy bien lo importante que es tener una tripulación leal. Pero, supongo que después del maestro Kenway preferirías buscar amigos en una biblioteca, —Gist rió de su propio chiste, Shay no lo hizo.

El tendero terminó de guardar la carne y envió a tres de sus chalanes, chiquillos que no podían pasar de los catorce, a llevar las cajas al barco. Shay y Gist los escoltaron, cada uno también con su propio par de cajas; iban a paso ligero por las callejuelas de la ciudad, pero Shay se dió cuenta que, al igual que él, Gist miraba de reojo cada escondrijo y cada tejado, por si los Asesinos remanentes deseaban cobrárselas de una vez por todas.

—Sabes que aprecio a la tripulación, Gist.

—Supongo que sí, pero no es la clase de compañía que quieres, ¿verdad? Tan sólo son tripulantes con pésima higiene personal y un gusto por el alcohol de mala calidad.

Shay tragó saliva sin saber qué responder; quizás sólo fuera un comentario desafortunado por parte de Gist, pero tan probable como eso era que hubiera descubierto, aunque sea una pequeña parte de todo lo que a Shay le había pasado por la cabeza en los días pasados; a fin de cuentas su primer oficial era un hombre inteligente.

Se dió cuenta de que Gist lo miraba de reojo, pero antes de que se le ocurriera una réplica inteligente o siquiera soltar una carcajada, llegaron a los muelles. Gist señaló a dos hombres que lo esperaban cerca de su embarcadero.

Shay se apresuró a indicar un sitio para las cajas de carne seca y luego a zanjar su asunto con los compradores.

Aún ligeramente turbado, tomó la sugerencia de su primer oficial y bajó de cubierta para comer con sus hombres; lo que le ofrecieron era una especie de estofado con carne demasiado hervida para que alguien pudiera ser capaz de reconocer el tipo de animal al que había pertenecido en vida, pero Shay lo comió de todos modos. También aceptó de buena gana un par de tragos de ron añejado que la tripulación guardaba en la bodega, pero prefirió retirarse antes de que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza.

Pensando en que sería lo mejor y que no podría posponer más lo inevitable, se dirigió a su camarote. Lo encontró limpio, bien iluminado y terriblemente vacío; allá donde en algún momento se habían amontonado las cosas del maestro Kenway, ahora se encontraba un rincón vacío. El escritorio era lo peor, un lienzo en blanco para lo que Shay pudiera ocupar, sólo que en ese momento no requería nada más que la presencia de Haytham.

Se desnudó; por primera vez en muchos días no tuvo que preocuparse por la modestia. Lanzó la ropa hacia un balde de madera, donde la podría sacar a lavar ahora que se encontraban en tierra y se echó en la cama, que le parecía vacía y enorme.

A pesar de la opresiva soledad, habría conseguido dormir de no ser porque un delgado paquete envuelto en papel amarillo captó su atención. Shay se levantó de la cama para recogerlo; no recordaba haber tenido algo así y menos aún ponerlo en el lugar en que lo encontró: encima de un soporte del escritorio, casi a ras de suelo, invisible desde casi cualquier parte del camarote, a menos que uno se agachara cerca de la mesa, como se hacía sobre la cama al recostarse.

Shay lo abrió con cuidado, pensando que podría ser un paquete enviado por los Asesinos, pero se sorprendió al descubrir un montón de hojas sueltas, llenas con la reconocible y elegante letra del maestro Kenway. Le llevó tan sólo un momento darse cuenta de que eran hojas de su diario, arrancadas del libro en que alguna vez se encontraron y dispuestas en su camarote para que únicamente él las encontrara.

Haytham debió dejarlas ahí, no había otro modo; nadie más habría conseguido entrar a su camarote sin que alguien de su tripulación se diera cuenta.

Pero si bien no tenía duda del remisor del paquete, el significado se le escapaba por completo. Tras el incidente en que el maestro lo riñera por tomar el libro, le pareció que esa entrega estaba completamente fuera de lugar, como tal, debía guardar alguna razón superior, por lo que se sentó ante el escritorio para leerlas.

La primera de ellas, datada cerca de una semana después de la muerte del coronel Monro, era una sencilla entrada, de la cual, fueron unos párrafos intermedios los que llamaron su atención.

 

_Noviembre 29, 1757_

_Finalmente tuve el placer de conocer al maestro Cormac, de quien mis subalternos me han hablado con tanta estima y admiración. Lo conocí al mismo tiempo en que pedí que jurara sus votos para la orden, mismos que estuvo dispuesto a repetir sin duda o remordimiento en su voz, al menos por lo que puedo constatar._

_Debo admitir que tuve mis dudas en un primer momento; siendo un hombre que perteneció a la hermandad de nuestros más acérrimos enemigos, no creí que fuera posible encontrar en él un aliado._

_Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando, en lugar de un hombre impetuoso y de corta visión, me presentaron un hombre que, a pesar de no poseer instrucción avanzada, lo compensa con su amplia experiencia del mundo y con una singular inteligencia. Puedo ver que aún conserva ciertos afectos entre las filas de los Asesinos, pero no puedo evitar confiar plenamente en su lealtad a nuestra causa y las razones por las cuales decidió oponerse a ellos. No dudo que será un aliado invaluable, quizás incluso un amigo._

_Apenas abandonamos el recinto en donde se llevó a cabo el juramento, me di la oportunidad de hablar directamente con él. La información con la que nos ha proveído es invaluable; aún más su presencia con nosotros: tengo la sospecha de que la empresa a la que nos enfrentaremos en un futuro próximo no será posible sin su ayuda._

 

El resto de la entrada era un breve recuento del resto del día del maestro. Shay leyó de manera ausente antes de continuar.

Las hojas siguientes narraban las observaciones que el maestro Kenway había hecho durante su primera travesía juntos, cuando se hicieron a la mar para buscar la ayuda del capitán Cook. Las notas parecían cargar con ellas la desesperación del maestro por encontrar el sitio precursor y mencionaban vagamente a Shay, más como un instrumento para alcanzar un objetivo para la orden que una persona.

Un cambio brusco se presentó poco después, en una entrada cuya fecha Shay reconocía como el día que se habían enfrentado por primera vez contra Adéwalé.

 

_Junio 14, 1758_

_El capitán Cook ha hecho un gran servicio a la orden al darnos información sobre nuestro siguiente objetivo y más aún al permitirnos el uso de su nave para atacarlo. Adéwalé es, ante todo, un hombre sagaz y temerario y temo que no hubiésemos sido capaces de sobrevivir a su ofensiva sin el navío de Cook._

_Sin embargo, me parece que la gloria de esta empresa no debe ir a nadie más sino al maestro Cormac. A pesar de que ya conocía yo su experiencia como marino en contra y a favor de nuestra causa, fue ciertamente inspirador verlo en acción por primera vez._

_Shay es, sin duda alguna, un hombre de un talento extraordinario; gracias a la información que recibimos de James Cook, consiguió encontrar la ubicación exacta de Adéwalé. Para nuestra desgracia, es posible que ya nos estuviera esperando con días de antelación, porque nos atacó con cerca de una decena de brulotes veloces; mucho confío en que, de habernos faltado la sagacidad del maestro Cormac, es poco probable que hubiéramos conseguido nuestro cometido._

_Lamentablemente, tan magistral ataque terminó en una pérdida de nuestra parte.  Adéwalé consiguió escapar, y yo decidí acompañar al capitán Cook para hacerme cargo de la persecución de este hombre, creo que las rutas que sigue el capitán me llevarán más cerca de mi objetivo._

_Mientras tanto, no tengo duda alguna de que Shay seguirá aportando sus grandes cualidades al servicio de la orden. Fue un placer navegar con él, pero creo firmemente que nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, ahora que nuestros objetivos son los mismos._

 

Tras esas notas, había un intervalo de tiempo de algunos meses para los cuales no había entrada alguna. Al revisar brevemente el contenido de las demás, Shay se dió cuenta de que el maestro le había dejado únicamente aquellas en las que había menciones de su persona; la razón aún se le escapaba, pero la respuesta debía estar en esas mismas hojas.

La siguiente entrada comenzaba con párrafos tachoneados de tinta negra, como si el maestro Kenway hubiera encontrado en sus propias palabras una terrible furia. La narración no continuaba sino hasta el último cuarto de la página.

 

_Agosto 22, 1758_

_…_

_Me alegro entonces de haber contado con el apoyo del maestro Cormac, o de otra manera las palabras de Adéwalé hubieran hendido demasiado en mí y seguramente habría terminado por caer en una trampa. No dudo que esas fueras sus intenciones, Adéwalé bien pudo ser amigo de mi padre, pero un hombre de su naturaleza no habría intentado apelar sólo a la emoción para salvar su destino._

_Aunque no me alegra la muerte de un hombre que, aún dentro de su propia ignorancia, intentó servir una causa honesta, no puedo sino sentir alivio de su deceso._

_La tripulación del Morrigan, encabezada por Shay, me brindó nuevamente espacio en su nave. Aunque me alaga profundamente contar con la hospitalidad de Shay, no estoy del todo cómodo al robarle la privacidad de su propia cabina y aún menos la comodidad de su propia cama, pero él ha insistido en repetidas ocasiones que no es molestia._

 

La entrada continuaba con temas más mundanos, al igual que la siguiente, pero no las dos posteriores.

_Agosto 24, 1758_

_Aunque es cierto que Shay parece cómodo con mi intrusión en su espacio, no puedo evitar que una enorme inquietud crezca dentro de mí al continuar aquí._

_Shay es un hombre de mar y como tal, está constituido con la fuerza y la gracia de uno. En las noches recientes, luego de que mi furia por la cuestión de Adéwalé hubiera pasado, me he encontrado observándolo con insistencia, intentando que no se percate, por supuesto. Los pensamientos que han surgido de esas observaciones son cuestionables, pertenecientes a una parte de mi mente que yo creía, enterrados para siempre._

_Temo que esta simpatía crezca a niveles mayores y que mi boca o mis acciones me terminen por traicionar. Lo único que me consuela es el hecho de que en poco tiempo regresaremos al puerto; espero librarme del asunto en cuanto pueda poner pies en tierra._

_Agosto 25, 1758_

_Esta misma mañana hemos llegado a tierra, lo cual agradecí profundamente, pues las reacciones que mi cuerpo insiste en presentar como necesidades han llegado a niveles insoportables. Tan sólo esta noche he tenido un sueño cargado de lujuria, que ni siquiera en las páginas de este diario me atrevo a relatar, pero que me puso en una situación que firmemente deseo que Shay no haya notado._

_Insistí en marcharme del Morrigan de inmediato. Habiendo tantas cosas en juego y nuestros mejores intereses al borde del peligro, no fue extraño que así lo quisiera._

_Tengo mis sospechas sobre lo que debo hacer a continuación para recuperar aquellos objetos con los cuales los Asesinos nos aventajan. No será sencillo obtenerlos, sin embargo y mucho sospecho que será necesaria la participación de Shay en lo respectivo a ellas. Por el momento trabajaré solo…_

 

Shay dejó los textos en el escritorio, demasiado ansioso para continuar leyéndolas. ¿Sería verdad lo que estaba interpretando en las palabras del maestro Kenway? ¿Sería cierto que en él crepitaba el mismo deseo que en el mismo Shay? La palabra lujuria había sido usada en el diario, sí, pero seguía sin estar seguro; sabía de buena fuente que los hombres de la patria de Haytham a menudo se expresan de maneras muy particulares acerca de amistades masculinas, sin que esto signifique más que un profundo y fraternal cariño.

Pero, si ese fuera el caso, no entendía su predisposición por ocultarlo y más aún, por reprimirlo como claramente implicaba en sus escritos. Quizás habría un significado más sensual en lo que pensaba; Shay tembló de pura anticipación ante la idea y continuó la lectura.

Nuevamente había un gran espacio de tiempo entre una fecha y la siguiente, y luego entre esa y la que seguía. Shay se sorprendió del contenido de la primera.

 

_Octubre 30, 1759_

_Recientemente Shay descubrió una noticia preocupante sobre las actividades de los Asesinos: al parecer nuestros enemigos habían descubierto la forma de hacer funcionar una de las cajas precursoras. Era evidente que nuestro tiempo se acababa; pero con estas terribles noticias también se presentó una oportunidad para acabar con la influencia de los Asesinos en Nueva York._

_Mientras yo mismo me encargué de investigar la ubicación de los Asesinos en la ciudad, Jack y Shay consiguieron armar una escaramuza de grandes proporciones en la ciudad para forzar a las autoridades a actuar en contra de los hombres controlados por Hope Jensen._

_Hasta hoy mismo el nombre de esta mujer sólo había significado dos cosas: peligro y caos. Jensen había sido uno de los obstáculos más grandes para la expansión de nuestra influencia en el continente, con su red de criminales y espías expandiéndose como una plaga en una de las ciudades más importantes en las colonias. He de decir que admiraba su capacidad estratégica y de conseguir que más de un centenar de hombres la obedecieran y le temieran, una hazaña ya complicada para un varón._

_Shay, por su parte, me dió otra dimensión de su carácter. Cuando hubo conseguido acudir al lugar donde los Asesinos se congregaban, tuvo que enfrentarse con Jensen y, aunque salió victorioso, regresó con nosotros con profunda pesadumbre; no me cabe la menor duda de que no se trataba únicamente de la tristeza de enfrentarse a una antigua amiga, colega y mentora, sino que tiene sus raíces en un amor pasado. Si este amor fue consumado o no, eso es algo que desconozco, pero me entristeció grandemente verlo en este estado, no sólo por mí mismo, sino porque un hombre que lucha por lo correcto no debería tener que enfrentarse a estas situaciones, menos aún Shay._

_Tengo entendido que partirá mañana mismo para darle caza al resto de sus viejos colegas. Espero que su espíritu se mantenga firme en esta empresa, por el bien de nuestra orden y el suyo._

 

Tras aquello no había información sino hasta mediados de marzo del año presente. Aquellas notas eran más febriles que las demás, impregnadas por la ansiedad de llegar antes que los Asesinos al sitio precursor y evitar una nueva desgracia. A pesar de la impaciencia de Haytham y de que su mayor enfoque se encontraba en sus enemigos, pareció también encontrar tiempo para hablar de Shay en las notas.

 

_Marzo 23, 1760_

_Hace más de una semana que salimos del puerto, pero aún no parece haber rastros del barco de Aquiles. Mucho me temo que hayan llegado a su destino antes que nosotros._

_Shay me ha dicho que embarcamos justo a tiempo, pues unas semanas más tarde y tendríamos dificultades para navegar con el deshielo que se produce en primavera. Si salimos de esta aventura de una sola pieza, es probable que nos encontremos con estos problemas a nuestro regreso, aunque es algo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar gratamente si tenemos éxito._

_La tensión que he sentido los últimos días para detener a los Asesinos en su empresa es lo único que ha mantenido a raya mis pasiones. De vez en vez me encuentro con alguna imagen surcando mis pensamientos sin permiso, o capto la figura de Shay al levantarse al amanecer; es una tortura y una bendición a partes iguales._

_Mientras escribo estas palabras un marino ha gritado en la cubierta del barco. Al parecer ha divisado tierra, si es que tierra puede llamarse a las grandes extensiones de hielo que se expanden en estas latitudes. Si tenemos suerte, mañana mismo nos enfrentaremos con los Asesinos y no con los restos de un sitio precursor en ruinas._

 

Shay apartó las últimas entradas del resto; eran sólo unas cuantas, correspondientes al viaje de regreso al mundo civilizado. Algo vital debía estar en ellas, más importante que lo que antes leyó.

Sus manos temblaban cuando alisó los escritos.

 

_Marzo 27, 1760_

_Tras nuestro éxito contra los Asesinos, partimos del sitio precursor con los espíritus en alto. No me considero un hombre de risa fácil o de corazón abierto a las vicisitudes cotidianas, pero incluso yo no he podido sino participar de la tranquila celebración que se ha hecho en honor de tal acontecimiento._

_Este día corrió vino y ni aún el cielo que amenaza con una tormenta ha podido opacar los ánimos en el Morrigan. Shay ha querido que lo acompañe todo el tiempo y, por una vez, no me he sentido intranquilo conmigo mismo y mis acciones; sé que es una calma pasajera, pero la he tomado por lo que es y porque sé que en los días venideros he de requerir al menos un recuerdo de paz que no sea lejano._

 

_Marzo 29, 1760_

_Hoy ha pasado algo que casi me ha costado mi fachada; no fue una gran eventualidad, pero sí agitó con violencia mis pasiones internas._

_Comenzó gracias al cielo de tormenta que ya venía acompañándonos hacía un par de días. Al parecer uno de los marinos avistó en la distancia un navío encallado en el hielo y Shay no quizo perderse la oportunidad de investigar sus tesoros._

_Las temperaturas continuaron cayendo y una tormenta de nieve se desató no mucho después de que abandonara el Morrigan. No es de sorprender que con una visibilidad reducida y la nieve resbalosa interponiéndose en su camino, Shay cayera al agua helada y regresara al barco lo antes posible._

_Fue lo que pasó al regresar lo que terminó por impactarme. Parece ser que Shay había olvidado mi presencia y se desnudó sin pudor en su camarote, a plena luz del día, frente de mí. Antes de que terminara con su cometido consiguió reconocer mi presencia; terminó de desvestirse fuera de mi vista, claro está, pero para mí había sido suficiente._

_La imagen de su cuerpo joven y bien proporcionado me acompañará a la tumba, lo sé, como lo hace ahora que escribo estas palabras mientras él duerme. Antes de irse a la cama me ha preguntado si escribo sobre él en este diario. Le he contestado que no._

_¡Si él supiera lo que hablo de él!, lo que de él pienso y plasmo en estas líneas, lo que oculto en estas hojas, el deseo con el que ardo al verlo. Tener su imagen grandiosa cristalizada en sus recuerdos es más de lo que puedo pedir, y sin embargo, no requerí de ella antes para imaginar las escenas más inapropiadas; el deseo de poseerlo y ser poseído por él es fuerte. Creo además que ha conseguido atravesar las fronteras de la simple lujuria para llegar a las del romance._

_He de admitir que nunca fui un hombre dado a buscar los olvidos en el alcohol o en los burdeles, pero aún si lo intentara hacer ahora, reemplazar una carne por otra, no lo conseguiría. Qué suerte la mía, que me he enamorado sólo dos veces en esta vida, pero las dos veces me perseguirán, por ser de personas a quien no puedo amar._

 

_Marzo 30, 1760_

_Esta mañana desperté con un inconveniente con el que no me había encontrado desde mis años mozos, cuando los albores de la vida solían presentar los cuerpos y las situaciones bajo un tinte sensual sin importar si era el verdadero significado de los mismos._

_Fue una fortuna haberme encontrado solo, o no me habría atrevido a intentar satisfacerme debajo de las cobijas luego de un intento vano de aliviar la lujuria al llenar mi mente con pensamientos sosos._

_Me toqué pensando en Shay, en su imagen gloriosa que quedó grabada en mis ojos desde el día de ayer. Primero pensé en él haciendo lo mismo que yo en esos momentos, como un reflejo de mis propios deseos, pero a pesar de ser una imagen lo suficientemente incitante, tenía todas las herramientas de mi mente para imaginar el escenario que prefiriese._

_Y todas y cada una de las imágenes que pensé satisfactorias pasaron por mi mente como si se tratase de la vida real._

_Me llené de un placer indescriptible antes de derramar mi semilla en el suelo del camarote. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, me encontré sintiéndome culpable de haber usado su imagen sin permiso, de haberlo deseado sin ser correspondido y de aprovecharme de un accidente para alimentar mi imaginación._

_Me negué a salir del camarote casi toda la mañana; para mi suerte, Shay envió a algunos de sus hombres para darme comida y asegurarse de que estuviera cómodo y bien. Fue esta amabilidad la que me obligó a salir de mi escondite durante la tarde. Shay no sabe nada de mis deseos y tengo fuertes razones para pensar que ni siquiera lo sospecha; pero sé que para mí tiene cierto aprecio y deferencia por mi rango y experiencia, no podría dejar que piense mal de mí, o que crea que su compañía no es deseada por mi parte,_

_Cuando salí, la nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente. Me pareció sin duda maravilloso que los hombres pudieran haber limpiado la cubierta con la suficiente velocidad para zarpar antes de quedarnos varados._

_Shay se encontraba a cargo del timón, como sé que no es común entre los capitanes de navíos, que para eso tienen un timonel. Es sorprendente los extremos a los que puede llegar este hombre para asegurarse de que su barco y su tripulación lleguen a buen puerto, tan sorprendente como su capacidad para ver con el infernal clima que se presentó durante toda la tarde._

_Me saludó con amabilidad y presteza que me indicó que salir de la cabina había sido lo correcto. Hablamos a placer sobre el puente del Morrigan. Si es que me incliné hacia él mientras seguíamos conversando, dudo mucho que él lo hubiera tomado como otra cosa que mi deseo de guardar calor._

 

_Abril 1º, 1760_

_El viaje se expande cada vez que estoy a punto de caer en un error, de desenmascararme a mí mismo. Es una completa vergüenza, porque no he llegado hasta aquí por ser un ciego servidor de mis pasiones, sino por medio del control y la razón._

_Y sin embargo, a ratos también me parece que el tiempo se agota, que se va como agua entre mis manos apenas cruzo la más mínima palabra con Shay. Es una dicotomía demencial que, a pesar de todo, me ha presentado con más maravillas que la compañía del maestro Cormac._

_Hoy mismo, por ejemplo, en un brevísimo periodo de tiempo he podido contemplar una aurora boreal en el cielo y también una orca nadando cerca de nuestro navío, con la piel brillante coloreada por el reflejo de la aurora. Y no es la primera vez que se presenta una aurora en lo que dura este viaje; al parecer, son fenómenos muy comunes durante el otoño y el invierno._

_Me sorprende de una manera muy significativa, pero los hombres que nos acompañan parecen acostumbrados a las maravillas que los rodean, como las auroras, los monstruos marinos y el sutil reflejo de la luna sobre el mar helado._

_Cómo desearía tener más tiempo para acompañarles en sus viajes. Creo incluso que sería capaz de acostumbrarme a los movimientos violentos del barco y de la mar, más aún a la compañía de hombres toscos._

_Por supuesto, me estoy engañando; no sería un marino ni la mitad de bueno que el más novicio de los que nos acompañan y la gracia del océano terminaría por desvanecerse de no ser por la compañía de Shay. Como todas las cosas, supongo que a menudo es mejor imaginar que tener._

 

_Abril 2, 1760_

_No sé si después de hoy pueda ser capaz de escribir con libertad._

_A punto estuvo hoy de descubrirse el secreto del que tan claramente he hablado en este diario, esta vez no fue por torpeza mía, al menos no de manera directa._

_Resultó que durante esta tarde se soltó una tormenta que, aunque los marinos calificaron como pequeña, a mí me pareció de grandes magnitudes. Apenas conseguí ponerme presentable, salí del camarote para presenciar las gigantezcas olas con mis propios ojos; debía saber si íbamos a morir ahí mismo, tendría que saberlo antes que pasara. En mi apremio por salir de la cabina, debí dejar desperdigadas varias de mis pertenencias, cosa que resultaría en esta desventura._

_Cuando salí, me di cuenta casi al instante que Shay y la tripulación tenían la situación bajo control y que, lo que a mí me parecía algo catastrófico, en realidad era una cotidianidad en el mar. Tal era la confianza de esta gente, que decidí acompañarlos para ver su destreza._

_Algunas horas más tarde, cuando la tormenta hubo pasado su momento más peligroso, Shay entregó el timón al señor Gist; todo esto sin que yo me percatara, pues las nubes de tormenta y el mar picado que dejamos atrás habían captado toda mi atención. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que se había ido, una idea repentina me atacó; prontamente regresé al camarote, intentando no parecer demasiado culpable con la tripulación._

_Fue la elección correcta, porque en el momento en que llegué, Shay tenía en las manos el mismo diario en el que escribo estas palabras, en el que escribí tantas otras sobre su persona y sobre mis pecaminosos deseos. Me lo entregó sin pelea, por supuesto, pero me di cuenta de que una enorme curiosidad se había apoderado de él. Quizás esa curiosidad lo acompañó desde la primera vez que me preguntó sobre el diario y ahora él sabe que hay contenido en estas hojas que prefiero ocultar._

_Ahora mismo, mientras plasmo estas palabras, él duerme. Después de horas de debatirme en la cama, me he levantado para escribir; me pregunto si debería arrancar de este diario toda existencia de su persona o definitivamente quemarlo por completo. Sin duda sería un alivio para mi conciencia, al menos en lo que respecta a la posibilidad de ser descubierto._

_No es algo que desee, sin embargo. Quemar estas hojas sería un insulto a su memoria y a su persona; conservarlas, aunque represente un peligro mayor, también significa conservar una minúscula parte de la realidad. Cada palabra y acción que me han llevado a ser el hombre que soy y a amar a Shay de la manera en la que lo hago._

_Quizás podría elegir un punto medio y lanzarlo al océano, al menos quedaríamos unidos por la ironía._

 

_Abril 5, 1760_

_Se me ha informado que llegaremos mañana mismo a nuestro destino. La costa ya se encuentra tan cercana que incluso es posible verla en la oscuridad, aunque Shay no ha permitido que nos acerquemos hasta que haya luz de día para llevar a cabo las maniobras de anclaje._

_Este día sobre el Morrigan me dio la oportunidad de una última charla con Shay, una cena, también en la compañía del señor Gist. Fue una reunión agradable y fui cuestionado como es de esperarse, sobre mi destino más próximo en relación con la orden. Compartí lo que me está permitido compartir, aunque también es cierto que desconozco gran parte de lo que me depara el futuro._

_Aún a sabiendas de esto, Shay me ofreció mansamente los servicios suyos y del Morrigan para auxiliarme en mis posibles viajes. La posibilidad de que esto ocurra, aunada a la amabilidad que me han presentado aquí me han hecho ver finalmente cuál debería ser el objetivo de estas entradas._

_Shay merece como nadie más en este mundo, conocer los confines de mi verdadera naturaleza y elegir prestarme o negarme sus servicios una vez haya leído lo que en las hojas que dejaré para él se contiene. Sólo espero que sea el hombre que confío firmemente que es y que, habiendo terminado estas líneas, pasado el lógico desagrado que por ellas pueda sentir, encuentre la manera de destruirlas a placer._

_Por mi bien, por el de la orden y por el suyo._

 

Shay terminó de leer aquellas palabras con el corazón en un puño. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia y sentía un hormigueo en la piel a medio camino entre la anticipación y el temor.

¡Cuán difícil debía haber sido decidir entregarle esas hojas! Shay había mostrado temor esa misma tarde ante la perspectiva de que Gist sospechara remotamente de sus obsesiones para con el maestro Kenway. Y aún así el maestro eligió entregarle su declaración, no en palabras, sino en un texto, prueba irrefutable de sus pasiones; menos de eso podría llevar a un hombre a la ruina.

Sostuvo con fuerza aquellas cartas a su persona, porque eso eran sin duda. Decidió guardarlas en un baúl, el mismo donde antes lanzara sus propias pruebas de su enamoramiento por el maestro. Ya tendría tiempo de elegir un destino para ellas.

Por el momento, sólo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro.

 

————

 

Había comenzado a nevar. No era la caída copiosa y helada que experimentó en el extremo norte o aquella seguida de ráfagas frías y olas masivas que cayera cuando aún se encontraba en el Morrigan, pero era abundante, acompañada de la humedad que el viento levantaba del mar y arrastraba hasta el interior del pueblo; de manera que no hubo modo de evitar terminar empapado antes de llegar a la posada donde apartó una habitación esa misma mañana.

Adentro un grupo de borrachos cantaban una canción al ritmo de un triste conjunto de ancianos tan débiles que apenas podían levantar sus instrumentos. Era cerca de media noche, pero Haytham estaba seguro que el alcohol correría durante varias horas más, al igual que los cánticos. Esperaba no arrepentirse de hospedarse en esa posada en particular.

Se hizo pasar entre los ebrios cantores, hacia el calor del interior. Los hombres se apartaban de él apenas se acercaba, quizás leyendo el desprecio en sus ojos o quizás temiendo que su ropa mojada los empapara a ellos también; como si lo que trajeran puesto valiera el peso de ser llevada.

—¿Algo de comer, buen señor?, —preguntó el obeso posadero, limpiando vasos con un trapo más sucio que éstos.

—Por ahora no, iré a descansar. Que nadie me moleste hasta mañana.

—Como usted quiera.

La posada tenía tres pisos, el primero de los cuales estaba destinado a la cantina; a los otros dos, dedicados al alojamiento de los huéspedes, se llegaba por medio de una escalera junto a la barra del bar. Haytham tenía habitación en el último de aquellos pisos, con algo de suerte el alboroto terminaría por filtrarse a través de dos gruesas capas de madera.

 Un hombre joven y una muchacha se besaban en el pasillo del tercer piso; no prestaron atención cuando Haytham pasó junto a ellos para entrar en su alcoba.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, una única vela iluminaba un espacio tan reducido que Haytham apenas era capaz de ver el mueble sobre el que se sostenía, mucho menos los rincones obscuros del cuarto; ni siquiera la luz de la luna entraba a través de las cortinas corridas de la ventana.

Haytham se desabrochó los botones de su ropa con suavidad sin dejar de mirar la luz de la vela. La capa fue la primera en caer al suelo, mojando la madera; muy pronto la siguió el abrigo y la camisa.

—¿Cuándo piensas hablar, Shay?, —preguntó, desabrochando los brazales de las hojas ocultas. Éstas chocaron contra la cómoda con un tintineo.

—¿Cómo me ha descubierto, maestro?

—Algo me dice que no intentabas ser silencioso, —Shay no dijo una palabra. Su presencia ahí era ciertamente sorprendente, al menos hasta donde Haytham se había imaginado el alcance de su diario; decidió que no podría ser tan malo si Shay había acudido hasta él sin violencia, con dudas probablemente—. Y aún así no hablas, —decidió decir.

—Esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, —respondió Shay en voz baja.

Aunque sonaba tranquilo, Haytham podía leer la vacilación en cada una de sus palabras, incluso en el modo en el que fingía una respiración acompasada. Era una calma artificial y Haytham apartó las manos de sus pantalones para poder hablar sin causar mayor inquietud.

Recordó con ironía una escena muy similar, con los papeles invertidos; entonces las cosas habían sido más sencillas.

—Imagino que leíste mis notas, —dijo.

—Sí, —respondió Shay después de un momento.

—¿Y?

—Tengo miedo.

Una frase muy extraña, pero consiguió que la misma intranquilidad de Shay se apoderara de él, calándole la piel, agolpando un suspiro en su garganta, a punto de ahogarlo. Se podía imaginar sólo una razón por la que Shay hubiera dicho esas palabras, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sin obtener una respuesta sentía más y más que estaba siendo engañado por sus propias ilusiones.

Finalmente Shay habló, su voz alegre parecía haber quedado olvidada en el Morrigan.

—Quiero… antes de hacer algo más, quiero respuestas.

—¿Y cuáles serían tus preguntas?

—¿Qué esperaba obtener al dejarme sus entradas de diario en mi camarote?, —Haytham suspiró. Había comenzado con la pregunta más sencilla, pero también más dolorosa de todas.

—Nada, —respondió con sinceridad—. Aún ahora no espero nada más de lo que tú quieras.

—¿Y si hubiera querido rechazarlo? ¿O si hubiera querido delatarlo?, —preguntó Shay en un tono más agresivo que un momento atrás.

—Tengo confianza en el tipo de hombre que eres, no tenía miedo de ser delatado. En cuanto a que quisieras rechazarme… de hecho contaba con eso, —Shay murmuró algo ininteligible, pero que sonaba a afirmación. Haytham deseó poder ver su rostro, pero tendría que conformarse a los deseos del otro hombre de permanecer oculto—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, —respondió él. Haytham supo, mucho antes de que hiciera la pregunta, que sería la más importante de todas—. Si yo decidiera aceptar, tomar sus palabras como una oferta y aceptarla. ¿Qué nos depararía el futuro?

Haytham deseó responder de inmediato, declarar ahí mismo su pasión incontenible y su amor profundo como guías únicas de las acciones que habría de tomar en días, meses o quizás hasta años venideros; así lo dictaba el corazón. Pero se obligó a pensar en una respuesta digna del mismo hombre que había hecho a Shay abandonar el Morrigan a mitad de la noche para arriesgarse a cometer un crimen.

—Han pasado muchos años desde que puedo contar conmigo mismo como mi propio hombre, —dijo, en un hilo de voz—. Ya no me pertenezco por completo, porque he jurado mi vida y mi lealtad a algo que es más grande que yo mismo, —escuchó a Shay tragar saliva entre un silencio de sus palabras—. Pero todo aquello que no he prometido antes, eso te lo entrego a ti; cuando estemos juntos puedo ofrecerte mi compañía y lo que de ella desees y cuando estemos separados, puedo dedicarte mis pensamientos, mis palabras y mi memoria. Pero si preguntas por algo más allá de mi alma, te aseguro que no encontrarás algo de valor, me temo.

Eran las palabras más sinceras que habían salido de su boca en años enteros, una parte arrancada directamente de su espíritu; se sintió más desnudo entonces que si se hubiese quitado por completo la ropa y andara campante por las calles de una ciudad, solo y desarmado.

—Eso es lo… —respondió la voz de Shay—, es más de lo que puedo esperar.

—¿Puedo verte?, —preguntó Haytham.

Shay respondió avanzando en la habitación para ponerse dentro del círculo de la luz. Sus ojos resplandecieron con brillo anaranjado; a diferencia de muchos hombres, la penumbra le daba un aire juvenil y frágil. No era un depredador de la noche, era un guardián; sirviendo en las sombras como si aún se tratase de un Asesino.

—Aquí estoy, —dijo cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. La luz le había dado valor, porque ahora sonaba firme.

Se había despojado de su abrigo y una delgada camisa de algodón separaba su cuerpo de la intemperie. Haytham levantó una mano lentamente, hasta llegar a la curva que formaba el cuello con el hombro; era un foco de tensión que se deshizo apenas entró en contacto con él. Luego, con la misma lentitud, se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus labios se encontraran a medio camino entre uno y otro.

Shay correspondió con entusiasmo juvenil, pero con la destreza de un hombre; besó a Haytham como quien bebe agua después de pasar días sediento, con fuerza y necesidad. Tomó su rostro entre las manos mientras Haytham paseaba las suyas en su cuello y espalda, sintiendo cada músculo debajo de la ropa.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios ardieron, hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola y sus virilidades se encontraron interesadas, rozando la una contra la otra, dentro de los pantalones.

Haytham sabía lo que venía, más aún, sabía lo que quería tanto aquella noche como todas las que pudieran llamar suyas; Shay se movía al ritmo de sus manos sobre la piel, inclinaba la cabeza cuando él empujaba la suya y le seguía cuando Haytham se retraía. Incluso sus manos en el rostro de Haytham no demandaban, sino que lo acariciaban con suavidad.

—Haytham, —dijo Shay, en su boca, su nombre sonaba como una plegaria.

¿Cuánto no habría dado Haytham antes por escuchar de sus labios su nombre de pila? Y ahora lo obtenía como un regalo.

—Shay, —respondió él—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?, —susurró.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor. Que nos poseamos el uno al otro.

—¿Y esta noche?, —debía saberlo, antes de que la pasión quemara sus pensamientos con sangre caliente. Shay acarició sus hombros desnudos antes de responder.

—Esta noche quiero ser poseído, —dijo finalmente.

—No tienes que hacerlo porque creas que me debes algo, o porque creas que soy tu superior, —dijo—. Somos iguales. Aquí y ahora.

—No tiene nada que ver con los arreglos de afuera, —replicó Shay—. Sólo deseo hacerlo.

Haytham asintió, al borde de un suspiro. La camisa de Shay aún colgaba de sus hombros, él la desabrochó, tratando de mantener sus manos firmes, pero fallando ultimadamente; la camisa cayó al suelo y se empapó con las prendas de Haytham que ya estaban ahí. A ella siguieron los pantalones de ambos y sus botas; las últimas prendas de su modestia fueron arrancadas con tal antelación que Haytham se dió cuenta de que ambos contuvieron el aliento hasta estar desnudos.

El cuerpo de Shay era tan magnífico como lo recordaba, fuerte, atractivo y joven; tan atrayente ahora como lo había sido antes de que le fuera permitido tocarlo. Esta vez no se limitó a contemplar, sino que fue contemplado y cuando sus cuerpos se cansaron de sólo ver, volvieron a entrelazarse en un beso.

La cama crujió bajo el peso combinado de ambos, Haytham debajo de Shay, apresándolo con sus brazos para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos que era posible.

Pronto la mano de Shay encontró su miembro en la oscuridad, era un agarre firme y gentil, distinto de lo que Haytham sentía consigo mismo y había sentido con otros.

La mano lo acarició con destreza tortuosa, sin que Shay apartara un momento su boca de la suya. Cuando Haytham le apartó para poder respirar, Shay arremetió contra la piel sensible de su cuello, marcándola como suya con besos agresivos. Haytham encontró alivio un momento después, derramando su semilla sobre sí mismo y la mano de Shay.

—Sólo… dame un momento, —dijo, mirando estrellas a través de los ojos.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a manejar su cuerpo, fue su turno de complacer a Shay. Lo tomó por los hombros para ayudarle a tenderse sobre la cama boca arriba y besó sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello y los músculos de su torso. El hombre debajo de él no se guardaba los suspiros que le arrancaba de la garganta; aunque Haytham temía que llegasen a escucharlos, no tuvo el más remoto deseo de silenciar sus gemidos, menos aún cuando decían su nombre con vehemencia.

Haytham acarició la curva de sus piernas fuertes y también sus pectorales, hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros como piedras. Se aseguró de marcar cada zona del cuerpo como él había sido marcado; y como último acto, recibió a Shay en la boca.

El jadeo de sorpresa de Shay fue suficiente para que su propio miembro se levantara, interesado una vez más.

Nunca había sido especialmente dado a llevar a cabo esta clase de actividades, le parecían ciertamente bajas y para nada placenteras; Shay, sin embargo, no era como otros hombres con quienes hubiera estado. No intentó llevar sus manos a su cabeza ni empujar con sus caderas para forzarlo dentro de su garganta; tan sólo jadeó su nombre como un mantra, formando puños con sus manos para mantenerse quieto. La auto restricción del hombre, a pesar de sus claros deseos, llenó de lujuria a Haytham y le hizo recibirlo más profundamente, usar sus manos también para darle placer.

Shay le advirtió de su propia liberación con un susurro. Él apartó el rostro, pero volvió a usar su boca cuando Shay terminó de tener un orgasmo; el hombre suspiró.

—Basta, —pidió Shay, buscando su mano en la oscuridad para llevarlo a su altura—. No puedo más.

—Pararemos si es lo que deseas…

—No, no, —interrumpió abruptamente; tomó a Haytham del rostro con manos temblorosas—. Sólo por ahora, aún quiero recibirte dentro.

El uso del tuteo no debía haberle estimulado tanto, pero lo hizo. Haytham hundió el rostro en el cuello de Shay y repasó las líneas de su cuerpo con las manos, mientras ambos descansaban; si Shay deseaba algo más de él, estaría más que dispuesto de proporcionárselo esa noche o cualquier otra.

—En mis bolsillos, —indicó Shay, cuando su respiración dejó de tener un ritmo arrebatado—. Traje aceite.

Haytham se levantó de la cama para buscarlo. La ropa era un desastre en el suelo, ninguno de los dos tendría algo seco que ponerse por la mañana; aunque poco importaba entonces,  y él dejó la ropa en su mismo estado en cuanto encontró un vial de cristal en los pantalones de Shay.

—¿Era de esperarse que terminaríamos así?, —preguntó, cuando volvió a acostarse en la cama.

—Era lo que deseaba. No iba a dejar que las circunstancias materiales fueran las que nos impidieran hacer el amor.

Haytham sonrió al escuchar esa última palabra y besó a Shay una vez más. Esta vez intentó que sus labios se acariciaran con ternura y se bebió los suspiros de su amante cuando escaparon de su garganta; sus manos también se entrelazaron con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga?, —preguntó después, agitando el frasco de vidrio.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo.

Shay tomó el vial de sus manos y lo abrió; un aroma embriagante, como de flores exóticas llenó la habitación, llenando los pulmones de Haytham de su fragancia. Shay vertió algo del aceite en una de sus manos y la llevó abajo, entre sus nalgas.

Sabía Haytham que no era una experiencia sencilla. Llevó sus manos al miembro de su amante y lo acarició para hacerla más llevadera, finalmente Shay le indicó que parara y lo llevó encima de él, entre sus piernas. La posición era tan explícita que Haytham se encontró ruborizándose a pesar de lo que habían estado haciendo desde su llegada.

Con manos temblorosas dirigió su virilidad al interior de Shay; la presión resultaba en un nuevo plano de éxtasis y cuando estuvo por completo dentro de él, le pareció que no sería capaz de continuar por mucho tiempo.

Se obligó a calmarse, tanto para su propio bien, como el de Shay, que también jadeaba por la incomodidad; con cuidado reverente, besó sus labios y se juntó lo que más pudo al otro cuerpo.

—Continúa, por favor, —pidió Shay, envolviéndolo con sus piernas para acercarlo más a sí mismo.

Haytham obedeció sin dilaciones; la fricción de los cuerpos era más exquisita que en el mejor de sus sueños, la presencia de Shay más potente y el mismo aroma con el que se había despertado tantos días sin poder poseer a su dueño, era como el mejor de los licores.

Sus cuerpos parecían fusionados en uno, moviéndose con un ritmo cada vez más febril; demencial y lleno de ternura al mismo tiempo; Shay lo tenía  atrapado consigo con brazos y piernas, mientras Haytham se movía en su interior y lo acariciaba entre las piernas.

Tan conectados como nunca lo estuvieron antes dos personas.

El clímax llegó después, primero Shay entre ellos, gimiendo su nombre. Haytham le siguió casi de inmediato; había intentado apartarse antes de hacerlo, pero las piernas de Shay le habían impedido moverse y terminó por derramar su semilla en el interior de su amante.

Luego de aquello, se dejaron llevar por las caricias cansadas el uno del otro. Haytham oyó a Shay proclamar palabras de amor de las que no pudo comprender ni una décima parte, pero las supo ciertas; intentó corresponder las declaraciones con las suyas propias, aunque de sus labios no saldrían más palabras que el nombre de Shay, en un susurro, en un siseo y en mil tonos distintos, como coros. Shay pareció satisfecho, porque lo vió sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

Durmieron hasta pasada la media mañana. Haytham abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo divino de Shay, iluminado por los rayos más suaves y claros del sol; la imagen lo dejó con tal impresión, que tuvo que extender su mano para acariciar las mejillas del hombre que compartía su cama.

Shay era tan real como él mismo; su piel sonrosada irradiaba una calidez fuera de este mundo y estaba cubierta de marcas que Haytham había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Era un pensamiento posesivo, que no consiguió sino despertar el interés de una parte de su cuerpo que debería seguir dormida ahora que había sido tan finamente atendida la noche anterior.

Las contemplaciones duraron poco más, pues Shay se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos un segundo más tarde. En su mirada se reflejó el sopor de la mañana, seguido de la sorpresa y luego la más sencilla de las dichas.

—Es la primera vez que despiertas antes que yo, —dijo como saludo matutino, acariciando su mejilla.

—Mi mente debió recordarme que estabas junto a mí y quiso despertarme para verte, —Shay sonrió, para nada contrariado con el cumplido. Antes lo había estado con todos los que Haytham le había hecho y ciertamente esta nueva reacción era preferible.

—Entonces podemos mirarnos a los ojos, —dijo, luego bajó la voz para agregar—: O podíamos disfrutar una vez más de nuestros cuerpos. Deberíamos aprovecharlo, ahora que tenemos tiempo.

Haytham asintió enérgicamente, dejando que Shay subiera a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo en los labios.

Sabía que vendrían los días que tendrían que apartarse el uno del otro, en los que tendría que temer por la seguridad de Shay al tiempo que cuidaba de la suya, con la esperanza de volver a su lado. Ya vendrían los meses en que la única compañía que tendrían sería la de la memoria; pero hasta ese momento debían hacerse compañía. Finalmente, la guerra, su guerra, daba pocas oportunidades a hombres como ellos.


End file.
